Batas
by Kuas tak bertinta
Summary: Sasuke dan Naru adalah sahabat sejati. Ke mana pun Naru pergi, Sasuke selalu ingin berada di dekatnya, begitu sebaliknya. Bukankah persahabatan mereka adalah persahabatan yang kuat? Tapi kenapa... terasa ada batas yang begitu besar di antara mereka. Di sisi lain, Sasori yang merasa tidak butuh teman kini bertemu keduanya. Warning: FemNaru. Special for Akihiko Fukuda 71 request.
1. Chapter 1

Sejak awal memulai kehidupan, kita memiliki jiwa sendiri-sendiri. Mati nanti pun juga sendiri. Lalu bagaimana bisa kita dengan mudahnya menjalin ikatan dengan orang lain? Memiliki rasa empati bahkan simpati. Padahal tidak selamanya kita akan selalu bersama, kan? Lalu apa gunanya ikatan yang bernama 'persahabatan' itu? Dan kenapa semua perasaan yang kita miliki begitu abstrak dan tidak konkrit seperti cinta...? Yang paling aneh... adakah batas antara persahabatan dan cinta dalam artian sesungguhnya itu?

* * *

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Batas © Kuas tak bertinta**

**Warning : OOC(maybe), AU, Typo(s), FemNaru, etc.**

**_Special for Akihiko Fukuda 71_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Happy Reading_**

Naru sibuk cengar-cengir gaje. Mata birunya bahkan berbinar-binar seperti baru saja melihat keajaiban dunia yang muncul mendadak di hadapannya. Dia abaikan dorongan bahkan himpitan siswa-siswa lain yang ikut menyeruduk brutal apapun di sekitarnya hanya untuk sekedar melihat kertas pembagian kelas yang terpampang di papan pengumuman itu. Nama Namikaze Naru tercetak jelas di kelas X MIA 4, kelas yang sama dengan Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke, sahabat sejak kecilnya

Lalu dengan cepat dia menarik Sasuke yang kini ada di sebelahnya dengan tarikan yang tidak bisa dibilang manusiawi. Masa bodoh dengan keanggunan tarik-menarik yang dia lakukan, yang penting selamatkan diri mereka berdua dulu dari kerumunan banteng-banteng yang mengerikan itu. Ahhhhh, entah mengapa dia merasa sangat lega karena bisa sekelas dengan Sasuke lagi seperti SMP dan SD dulu.

Ck, tidak seperti sebelum penempatan jurusan ini, dia dan Sasuke pisah kelas kemarin... dia di X-3 dan Sasuke di X-8. Setidaknya walaupun kurikulum sekolah mereka dan sekolah se-Konoha berubah menjadi lebih tidak menyenangkan dikarenakan keminiman hari libur dan hujanan tugas-tugas kamvret, dia tetap bisa mendapatkan hikmah dengan memilih jurusan sejak awal. Sekelas dengan Sasuke lagi...

"Ck, Apa sih? Aku bahkan belum melihat kelas mana aku ditempatkan tapi kau sudah main tarik begini. Hah, masuk kembali ke kerumunan itu susah tau! Baka!" Sasuke sibuk berkoar-koar memarahi kebodohan Naru. Bagus, bagaimana caranya dia bisa kembali ke tempat tadi kalau manusia di sekolah ini sudah berkerumun di beberapa titik tempat papan pengumuman dipasang semua? Ck, salahkan papan pengumuman sekolah yang hanya beberapa buah itu, penuh semua lagi.

"Hey, Tuan Baka yang mengatai orang baka! Dengar, ya? Aku dan kau itu satu kelas! X MIA 4! IPA! Puas?! Hahhhh... tidak sia-sia kau membantuku masuk kelas IPA macam itu kemarin saat ujian. Kalau saja cara-cara mencontek kita ketahuan kemarin, mungkin kita berdua sudah didepak paksa sama pengawas killer jelek itu..."

Naru melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dengan seringaian bangga. Bangga karena kerja keras hasil menconteknya membuahkan hasil maksimal. Sasuke sendiri pening melihat sahabat sejak kecilnya ini yang bisa-bisanya memasang raut bangga begitu dalam konteks contek-mencontek. Mungkinkah Naru akan menjadi bibit baru calon koruptor di masa depan? Hah... abaikan pikiran lebay Sasuke barusan.

"MIA 4? Oh... ya sudah, kalau begitu kita langsung ke kelas sekarang..." Naru mendadak kicep terhadap ajakan Sasuke barusan. Ke kelas mereka yang sekarang? Kelas MIA 4? Errr... tunggu, sepertinya Naru melupakan sesuatu? Ah, jangan bilang...

"Ehhhh, I-itu Teme... ke kelas ya? MIA 4?" Naru mengucapkan kata demi kata dengan hati-hati sambil mengamati intens kalau-kalau raut wajah Sasuke berubah garang karena tidak suka dengan ucapannya.

"Iya, MIA 4... memangnya kenapa? Kau ingin masuk IPS mendadak karena tahu sekelas denganku? Kau tidak suka?" Naru sukses sweatdrop di tempat mendengar argumen melankolis Sasuke barusan. Oh ayolah, seberapa sarkastiknya sih, Sasuke ini sampai bisa-bisanya mengeluarkan kalimat menusuk begitu?

"Sebenarnya lebih buruk dari masuk kelas IPS yang sejak kemarin-kemarin aku takutkan... ada hal yang lebih aku takutkan dari itu untuk sekarang..." Naru melirik takut-takut ke arah papan pengumuman yang semakin meramai itu. Kemudian kembali menatap Sasuke. Berusaha keras memberikan kode dan enggan berbicara apa yang terjadi sebenarnya sedikit pun.

Sasuke menatap heran Naru. Sejak kapan cewek alay ini menjadi sok penakut begini? Apa ada orang lain yang ia takuti dan sekelas dengannya sekarang? Tapi... siapa? Oh ayolah, seharusnya orang-oranglah yang ngeri padanya karena sebelum pemilihan jurusan kemarin dia sibuk membuat onar dengan berkelahi hanya karena masalah sepele, kan? Oke, hipotesis pertama salah. Ah! Atau sebenarnya...

"Jangan bilang kalau kau lupa melihat denah letak kelas kita ada di mana, Dobe?" Jdeeer. Sumpah demi kian dan terima kasih, sepertinya ikatan persahabatan antara Naru dan Sasuke tidak perlu diragukan lagi. Bagaimana bisa Sasuke setepat sasaran itu?! Ahhhh! Naru stress! Bagus... karena sepertinya ikatan persahabatan mereka memang sangat kuat, Naru pun sudah sangat tahu apa yang akan Sasuke lakukan padanya untuk beberapa waktu ke depan...

'twich' kening Sasuke berkedut melihat cengiran tanpa dosa Naru yang entah kenapa terlihat menjijikan di matanya sekarang. Kami-samaaaa! Bagaimana bisa engkau membuat Sasuke tahan bersahabat dengan makhluk dobe macam Naru?

"Jadi, benar...? Kenapa kau dobe, sekali sih bisa-bisanya melupakan hal sepenting itu?!" jitakan cantik pun mendarat tepat di kepala kuning Naru.

"Ehhh Sas... awwww! Sorry! Aku terlalu senang sampai lupa, aduuuh! Jitaknya sekali saja, Teme!"

"Bodoh! Pokoknya kau masuk lagi ke kumpulan babi-babi kelaparan di dekat papan pengumuman itu sekarang! Aku tidak sudi ke sana lagi hanya karena kebodohanmu!" Sasuke mendorong ganas Naru ke arah kumpulan para pencari kelas tersebut.

Ck, Dobe ya tetap saja dobe. Sebenarnya bisa saja mereka bertanya pada siswa lain atau siapa kek tanpa harus kembali ke tempat pemanggil maut itu. Hanya saja, Sasuke benar-benar iseng ingin mengerjai Naru dan ingin melihat Naru sesusahan masuk kembali ke kerumunan karena kesalahannya sendiri. Hah, biar dia tahu rasa! Dan bodohnya, Naru masuk saja menuruti perintahnya barusan dan menarik diri kembali mendekati papan tersebut. Benar-benar baka kuadrat.

Namun di sisi lain Sasuke merasa senang. Tidak sia-sia dia dengan suka rela menyelamatkan Naru dengan memberikan banyak bantuan di ujian penempatan kemarin. Bahkan sebenarnya Sasuke tidak peduli jika harus masuk kelas IPS kalau tetap bersama Naru. Tapi sayangnya mimpi Naru terlalu besar. Masuk jurusan IPA agar bisa menjadi dokter yang sangat dia harapkan itu. Ah yang jelas Sasuke tidak peduli, yang penting dia sekelas dengan Narudobe itu sekarang. Entah rasa persahabatan yang tinggi atau apa, yang jelas dia benar-benar tak ingin berpisah dengan Naru.

Dia bahkan memanipulasi angket yang diberikan ke mereka beberapa waktu lalu oleh pihak sekolah. Memilih semua opsi yang sama dengan yang dipilih Naru. Dan yang lebih hebatnya lagi, dia juga menuliskan cita-cita untuk menjadi dokter padahal sebenarnya ingin masuk ke dunia bisnis atau teknik. Benar-benar pengorbanan masa depan.

Walau tes itellegency-nya kemarin mendapat nominal yang lebih dari cukup untuk kelas akselerasi, tapi dengan suka rela ia mencentang kelas reguler di angketnya kemarin. Demi seorang Namikaze Naru.

.

Kerumunan siswa para pencari kelas sudah semakin surut. Menyisakan beberapa orang yang masih belum mengetahui kelasnya termasuk seorang laki-laki berambut merah ini. Akasuna Sasori.

Bukannya dia kalah dari siswa-siswa brutal yang lain, hanya saja dia malas jika harus melakukan hal senorak itu. Oh, ayolah... benar-benar tidak elegan jika dia harus ikut-ikut berdesakan begitu. Toh akhirnya sama saja, cepat atau lambat dia juga tetap bisa melihat papan tersebut, kan?

Ditatapnya datar kertas yang mencntumkan namanya itu. Dengan perasaan yang tidak terima karena bisa-bisanya sekolah ini tetap ngotot memasukannya ke kelas akselerasi. Oh ayolah, bukankah di angket kemarin dia sudah mengisi kolom untuk kelas reguler? Apa sekolah ini sebodoh itu sampai memasukannya ke kelas yang tidak dia pilih sama sekali?

Bukannya apa. Dia bukannya dendam kesumat dengan kelas akselerasi ini. Hanya saja, dia sudah SMA sekarang. Masa di mana dia butuh ketenangan dalam menjalani kehidupan normal tanpa percepatan macam kelas aksel itu. Cukup saat SMP dulu percepatan itu dia alami. Dia ingin menjadi bagian dari kelas biasa. Setidaknya untuk SMA ini.

Jujur, dia sebenarnya senang-senang saja karena otaknya dihargai dan dianggap mampu untuk menjadi bagian dari kelas akselerasi itu. Hanya saja, dia sangat tidak senang karena keputusannya untuk menjadi siswa biasa tidak begitu diperhatikan sekolah ini. Sekolah hanya memperhatikan nominal angka di tes yang mereka buat tanpa mempertimbangkan kemauan siswanya.

Yah, sudah Sasori putuskan... dia akan menghadap ke kepala sekolah untuk memohon perpindahan kelas.

Yang sebenarnya tanpa dia sadari akan mengubah jalan cerita untuk ke depan. Jalan cerita yang awalnya hanya akan mengisahkan betapa konyolnya kehidupan Sasuke dan Naru, kini harus dimasuki dengan tokoh tambahan, yaitu dirinya.

Ya, semoga dengan hadirnya Sasori di kelas biasa tidak mengubah banyak jalan cerita untuk ke depan.

Semoga...

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N:** Yehhhh! Asdfghjkl! Sebenernya ini cerita mau dibuat dengan tokoh Sakura, Gaara, sama Sasori... tapi karena beberapa waktu lalu si **Akihiko Fukuda 71** minta dibuatin cerita SFN lagi yah... sebenernya juga saya gak mau bikin SFN lagi, bukannya apa... Cuma pengen main ke pair sama fandom lain aja, kan jenuh juga kalo bikin SasuFemNaru terus hikssss. Tapi yah apa boleh buat, demi request-an orang ini (saya terlalu mudah luluh kayaknya huhu)

Akihikoooo! Ini ficnya udah saya bikininnn! Sorry ya rada abstrak idenya wkwkwk.

Dan buat **autumn aoki** (kalo baca ini), ficnya belom sempet dibikin sorrrryyy, nanti saya usahain deh seriusss. Tunggu dengan sabar dan ikhlas*?* ya wwwww.

Dan seperti biasa... yang namanya chapter 1, selalu dikit di semua fic saya buat multichap hehe, jadi jangan protes masalah kepanjangan fic ya?

_Mind to review?_

**Kuas tak bertinta**


	2. Chapter 2

**To:**

**Yukiko senju **_okee lanjut. _**Lumina **_rasis? Saya gak ada bilang ips lebih rendah dari ipa loh. Maaf ya kalo kamu ngerasa gitu. Malah sebenernya saya kasih kode kalo Sasu itu awalnya pengen masuk ips soalnya cita"nya kan masuk dunia bisnis, tapi karena Naru ngebet pengen jadi dokter yah... Naru ngotot mau masuk ipa (dan bag. ini sebenernya mau dibahas di chap 3 nanti, kespoiler deh). Seriusan saya gak ada niat banget ya kalo kamu dan anak ips lainnya tersinggung. _**Akihiko fukuda 71 **_lope lope sih belum, cuma sahabatan aja dari kecil wkwk. Chap ini aku usahain panjang dehh (biarpun porsi alurnya tetep sama) _**ollanara511 **_khkhkh, kalo ratem aku bener-bener gak sanggup sih yang straight lalala #dor _**hanazawa kay **_makasih. _**Autumn. aoki **_dua-duanya sih kalo bisa wkwk #serakah. Sama Sasu harusnya... hehehe, mungkin kebanyakan orang bakal relain perasaan demi sahabat, tapi karena saya orangnya agak hipster jadi yah... ukhuk. Kok tau sih pr sama proyek sekolah saya segunung?! Hikss _**aichan14 **_kayaknya gak bakal deh Naru suka Saso wkwk #tawakode. _**Guest **_okee. _**Omg hellow **_iyaa. _**Aristy **_akhhh, sayangnya ini bakalan sedikit makan hati .-. emang hurt/comfort sih temanya, tapi alurnya gak semellow itu kok. Saya gak bisa dapetin feel yang galau dramatis seriusan sih. Rasanya aneh dan lebay kalo saya bikin. __iyaa. _**_Uzumaki Prince Dobe-Nii _**ngepet kayak babi gitu maksudnya? #salahmaksud wkwk. Diusahain ini gak hiatus.

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Batas © Kuas tak bertinta**

**Warning : OOC(maybe), AU, Typo(s), FemNaru, etc.**

**_Inspiration by "Best Day of Our Lives-Evan T. Ft. Avril Lavigne"_**

_**Special for Akihiko Fukuda 71**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Happy Reading**_

"Ahhhh! Yang benar saja! Kita sudah tiga kali keliling di lantai tiga dan kelas MIA 4 tidak ada! Habis MIA 3 masa' langsung XII IPA 4?!" Naru berkoar-koar kesal karena tenaganya terkuras sia-sia tanpa hasil. Sumpah demi apapun, dia benar-benar benci dan mengutuk sekolah ini karena bisa-bisanya menempatkan nama-nama kelas dengan tidak urut.

"Kau yakin tidak salah baca di papan pengumuman tentang denah kelas tadi?" Sasuke hanya menanggapi datar ocehan nista Naru. Menghela napas, seolah berusaha menenangkan diri dari kegeblekan sahabat kecilnya ini. Tenang, Sasuke... Naru memang agak gedek, jadi harap maklum.

"Aku yakinnn! Lagipula kau lihat sendiri kan tadi, kelas MIA 1 sampai MIA 3 saja urut, MIA 5 sampai MIA 8 juga urut! IPS 1 sampai 3 bahkan lengkap berjejer. Hanya MIA 4 yang hilang! Ahhhh! Atau jangan-jangan... MIA 4 bertukar dengan XII IPA 4? Tunggu dulu, kelas XII ada di lantai satu, kan?"

Dengan cepat Naru menuruni tangga menuju lantai satu. Mengabaikan Sasuke yang sedikit tertinggal di belakang. Tak sabar ingin membuktikan hipotesis yang baru saja dibuatnya beberapa detik yang lalu. Sementara Sasuke hanya bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menggeram kesal karena tingkah Naru yang ceroboh itu.

Well... ini sudah lantai satu...

IPA 1...

IPA 2...

IPA 3...

Toilet wanita...

Nahhh! Pasti di sebelah toilet wanita ini kelas X MIA 4...

Dan...

"Hah...? K-kok... Kok namanya IPA 4 juga?!" Naru menjerit seriosa dengan raut wajah cengok hebat melihat kelas IPA 4 yang tadi ada di lantai tiga kini bersemayam di depan matanya. Anak-anak yang ada di dalam kelas itu sampai ikut-ikut bengong menatap aneh Naru yang kini tengah berdiri di ambang pintu kelas mereka dengan tatapan tak elit.

Sasuke yang berada di sebelah Naru hanya bisa memijit-mijit dahinya, menenangkan diri dari rasa malu karena teriakan kampungan Naru. Kami-sama... tabahkanlah hatinya karena memiliki sahabat macam Naru.

"Ck... sudahlah, mending kita kembali ke papan pengumuman tadi. Aku benar-benar menyesal menyuruh orang macam kau membaca denah... dan tolong hentikan wajah cengok menjijikanmu itu."

"Kau meremehkan aku?! Jelas-jelas di denah urutan kelasnya MIA 4 di lantai tiga, Temeee!"

"Berisikkk! Kau itu salah, masih saja ngotot..."

.

Sasori mendecih kesal menatap layar tabletnya yang mengeluarkan tulisan _'try again'_. Nyaris saja dia membanting tablet yang menurutnya berdosa itu, ya... berdosa karena berani-beraninya menampilkan tulisan macam _'try again'_ dan harus membuatnya mengulang game dari level awal.

Penat dengan kekalahannya, dia mengalihkan perhatiannya untuk mengamati sekeliling. Menatap anak-anak yang disekelaskan dengannya dengan pandangan datar.

Oh, ayolah... baru saja sepuluh menit dia duduk di sini, dan dia sudah merasa jengah. Sepertinya lantunan lagu yang ia dengarkan melalui headsetnya tidak begitu menolong perasaan bosannya.

Terbayang kembali dalam benaknya kejadian beberapa menit lalu, di mana dia ngotot menghadap kepala sekolah agar ditempatkan di kelas reguler. Untung saja keegoisannya lebih besar dibanding keegoisan kepala sekolah tua itu dan akhirnya diapun diperbolehkan turun ke kelas reguler.

Ke kelas ini, MIA 4... awalnya, dia pikir anak-anak kelas reguler adalah anak-anak yang ramah dan akan langsung menyapanya. Yah, memang menurut pengamatannya, kelas ini lebih dinamis dibanding kelas-kelasnya dulu yang hanya dipenuhi dengan keheningan, ketaatan, dan persaingan.

Tapi... kenapa hanya dia yang duduk di bangkunya sendirian tanpa berinteraksi dengan siapapun begini? Maksudnya... oh, ayolah. Kejadian seperti ini tidak hanya sekali dialaminya. Sebelum penempatan jurusan kemarin diapun diam tanpa teman begini. Saat SMP dulu juga apalagi... hanya berbicara seperlunya. Karena sejak dulu, dia selalu diajarkan dengan yang namanya persaingan dan percayalah hanya pada diri sendiri. Bukan orang lain.

Well, sebenarnya dia tidak terlalu peduli akan hal itu, toh teman baginya tidak terlalu memiliki arti yang besar. Asalkan ada keluarga dan dia bisa menjalankan kehidupan sekolah sampai lulus dan bekerja nanti, hal itu tidak masalah, kan?

Kalau tidak masalah... tapi kenapa matanya tak bisa lepas mengamati kumpulan anak laki-laki di kelasnya yang kini sedang sibuk bercanda-canda begitu?

Dia... tak mungkin merasa kesepian, kan?

Atau...

"Akhhhhh! Ternyata MIA 4 itu di sini, ya? Sialan! Aku tidak tahu kalau plang nama MIA 4 belum dipasang dan masih dinamai XII IPA 4 karena kurikulum lama tempat mereka di sini, dan kita sudah melewatkan kelas ini lima kali dari tadi! Salahkan kelas ini yang pintunya ditutup dan pfhbfepaskan Femeee!" dari balik headsetnya, samar-samar ia mendengar suara teriakan di depan pintu kelas mereka. Dan dengan telak tatapannya bertemu dengan cewek kuning yang kini sedang memberontak nista dari serangan mendadak anak laki-laki di sebelahnya.

"Tidak usah teriak-teriak, Dobe! Kau membuat kita menjadi pusat perhatian..." Sasuke yang ada di belakang Naru kini sibuk merangkul cewek berisik itu dengan telapak tangannya yang membekap paksa mulut nyinyir Naru. Sementara Naru, sibuk memberontak karena kesucian mulutnya kini tersentuh oleh tangan dingin Sasuke.

"Wahhh! Nar! Kau masuk MIA juga, ya?! Tidak kusangka!" Sasuke yang semula puas karena berhasil memawangi mulut ember Naru kini menatap aneh cowok berambut cokelat yang ikut-ikut berteriak ke arah mereka berdua. Ck... bagus, sepertinya kelas baru mereka akan dipenuhi manusia berisik.

Naru yang melihat anak berambut cokelat itu sedikit terkejut, lalu dengan cepat menghentak paksa bekapan akbar dari Sasuke.

"Lahhh! Kau di sini juga?! Kok bisa, sih?!" Laki-laki yang diketahui bernama Kiba itu langsung menjitak Naru setelah mendengar kalimat 'kok bisa, sih' Naru barusan. Sialan, dia diremehkan rupanya.

"Ekhem..." Sasuke yang dikacang kini sibuk berdehem dan melangkahkan kakinya ke arah bangku paling belakang nomor dua. Satu-satunya bangku kosong yang tersisa di kelas itu.

"Sas, ck! Sini dulu! Hey, Kib... ini yang namanya Sasuke. Teman dari jaman paleolitkum yang sering aku ceritakan. Sas, ini Kiba, kemarin dia sekelas denganku sebelum penempatan jurusan," Sasuke yang kini lengannya sibuk ditarik-tarik hanya bisa melengos bosan dan menjabat tangan Kiba seperti yang disuruh Naru.

"Kalian beruntung dong, bahkan untuk SMA ini pun kalian tetap sekelas. Aku dan Shika malah kebalikannya, dia sekarang masuk kelas aksel!"

Tadi Kiba, sekarang Shika... nanti apa lagi? Ck, apa saja sih yang dilakukan Dobe ini selama matrikulasi kemarin sampai bisa memiliki kenalan sebanyak ini dalam waktu singkat? Oh... atau insiden pertengkarannya dengan anak cewek di kelas lamanya kemarin yang bikin dia tenar? Ah! Pokoknya Sasuke tidak peduli. Kakinya sudah lelah habis keliling tadi dan sekarang dia butuh bandara penampung pantatnya untuk duduk, dan kursi di belakang itu sangat menggiurkan.

"Oy, Teme! Tunggu! Ck, aku duduk di sebelah kanan! Kau di kiri, pokoknya!" Naru yang melihat gelagat Sasuke ingin duduk di sebelah kanan langsung memproklamasikan haknya dengan cepat. Tolonglah, di sisi kanan itu tempat yang sangat strategis karena keberadaan AC yang lebih dekat di sisi itu.

Tapi... tanpa mempedulikan ocehan Naru, Sasuke dengan sengaja merebahkan pantatnya di kursi sebelah kanan. Lalu menyeringai jahat dengan pandangan yang pura-pura tidak melihat raut kesal Naru.

"Temeeee! Pergi dari siniiii! Pokoknya aku mau di kanan!" Dengan beringas Naru menarik-narik kursi Sasuke, berharap supaya Sasuke terjungkal dari kursinya dan menjadi bahan tertawaan sekelas. Tapi sayang, kekuatan dari masing-masing gender membuat Naru sadar bahwa kekuatannya tidak setara dengan Sasuke.

"Kau sengaja karena AC lebih dekat, kan Dobe? Huh, enak saja... aku duluan di sini!" Sasuke menyeringai semakin menjadi dan membuat Naru makin greget untuk mencakar wajah Sasuke. Teme ini cari masalah rupanya.

"Pergi dari sini atau kau kucium!"

"Cium saja kalau berani! Kau juga yang rugi!"

"K-kau! Akhhh! Berhenti bermain-main, Teme!"

Sementara itu, Sasori yang sebelumnya memperhatikan gerak-gerik mereka berdua dan kembali asyik dengan tabletnya, kini memasang wajah tidak suka. Siapa sih yang tidak terganggu dengan suara berisik mereka kalau suara mereka saja bisa menembus benteng pertahanan headset di telinganya? Setebal apa sih pita suara cewek kuning itu sampai bisa menerjang lantunan lagu yang sedang terdengar di telinganya?

Tuhan, tabahkanlah hati Sasori akan keberisikan dua orang di sebelah bangkunya ini dan lekaskanlah datang wali kelas mereka agar dia tak perlu terganggu terus-menerus begini. Dia benci jika harus berinteraksi dengan orang lain, tapi sekarang... menegur cewek ini memang hal yang sangat diperlukan demi ketenangan masa depannya di kelas.

Dengan cepat ia buka headsetnya dan menatap tajam dua orang di sebelahnya.

"Berisik. Kalian tidak malu? Mulut kau terlalu lebar sampai headset di telingaku ini tak cukup untuk meredam suara alaymu, cewek kuning."

'krik krik...'

Suasana kelas mendadak hening. Kalimat pedas yang barusan Sasori lontarkan sepertinya sukses membuat seisi kelas merinding. Ogah membuat lai-laki itu lebih marah lagi karena keberisikan sekitarnya.

A-apa tadi katanya? Cowok ini barusan mengatainya alay karena mulutnya yang lebar? Ck... jadi cowok ini terganggu, begitu? Tdiak bisa Naru biarkan!

"Oh... kau tidak suka? Kalau begitu keluar saja dari kelas ini! Lagipula guru belum datang, kok," Naru langsung menyambut kalimat sarkastik Sasori dengan kalimat tak kalah sarkasnya. Membuat Sasuke yang ada di tengah-tengah mereka harus merana kembali karena dihadapkan dengan situasi rumit begini. Kenapa sih Dobe ini suka sekali cari gara-gara?

"Woy, Nar... sudahlah, kita yang salah. Biar aku duduk di sebelah kiri saja."

"Tidak usah, Teme... aku menyesal memilih tempat itu barusan. Ternyata ada cowok bermasa depan suram yang benci cewek berisik macam aku di sudut sana..." Tuhan, sabarkanlah hati Sasuke untuk tidak menjahit mulut nyinyir Naru agar tidak gegabah begini. Sebagai teman Naru, dia sedikit malu.

"Baguslah kalau kau sadar diri... lagipula aku yang duduk di sini duluan bahkan sebelum kau datang, jadi kenapa aku yang harus pergi? Cewek bar-bar..." Bagus... sepertinya Sasuke harus menjahit dua mulut nyinyir hari ini. Kenapa sih cowok ini malah ikut-ikut membuat Naru panas?

"Dobe! Kalau kau masih meladeninya, gantian kau yang kucium!" Sasuke yang melihat gelagat Naru ingin meledak begitu langsung mengancam Naru dengan ancaman asal.

Sementara itu anak-anak lain yang dari tadi menyaksikan pertengkaran dingin antara Sasori dan Naru hanya bisa cengok. Menyesal karena telah ditempatkan di kelas MIA 4 ini. Kelas yang ternyata memiliki bocah-bocah sangar macam Naru dan Sasori. Dan anak perempuan di kelas ini sedikit iri dengan Naru yang bisa-bisanya ditawari ciuman gratis oleh laki-laki ganteng yang diakuinya sebagai teman sejak kecilnya.

Naru yang semula ingin menonjok ganas Sasori kini mengurungkan niatnya. Lebih memilih mengabaikan Sasori daripada dicium Sasuke. Di... diapa tadi katanya?!

"Bakaaa! Jangan ikut-ikut mengancam dengan ciuman seperti itu, Teme! Orang-orang bisa salah mengartikan hubungan kita!"

"Sadar diri, Dobe... memangnya ancamanmu sebelumnya tadi tentang ciuman juga tidak ambigu?!"

"Cih! Kau kok minta digampar sihhhh?"

Sasori nyaris saja menjerit seriosa mendengar pertengkaran yang mulai kembali tepat di sebelahnya. Cewek ini paham tidak sih?! Bagaimana bisa dia sebebal ini? Berusahalah untuk mengabaikan cewek alay perusak tatanan hidupmu ini, Sasori. Inilah yang Sasori malas... semua orang itu di mana-mana sama saja. Berisik, bebal, dan menjengkelkan. Sebab-sebab yang membuatnya enggan memiliki teman.

Mungkin dengan ditempatkannya Sasori di kelas ini dan membuatnya bertemu dengan dua orang yang sudah lengket sejak kecil macam Naru dan Sasuke, akan membuatnya lebih mengerti arti ikatan pertemanan yang sebenarnya.

Mungkin...

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N:** Yeahhh! Akhirnya bisa apdet itu sesuatu! Gila broh, MID udah di depan mata dan tugas saya masih ngalir deres gini. Belom lagi ulangan harian masih berjejer di depan mata hiksss. Udah gak paham sama sekolah huhu. Bahkan saya udah 2 kali sakit di bulan Sept ini gegara kebanyakan wara-wiri.

Well, akhir-akhir ini baru nemu lagunya Avril duet sama sahabatnya si Evan nihh! Dan langsung keinget fic ini! jadi yah pengen apdet walaupun curi-curi waktu muehehe. Dan, fix... jadi keinspirasi sama lagu itu buat fic ini.

Akhhh! Walaupun Avril udah sama Chad, saya tetep dukung EvanAvril! Plis broh Evan unyoeh banget wkawka #mulairusak. Cucok ah sama Avril :3

Dan well, semoga ini gak dihiatusin. Soalnya kehidupan RL udah bener-bener gak bisa diajak kompromi :')

_Mind to Review?_

**Kuas tak bertinta**


	3. Chapter 3

**To:**

**Autumn. aoki **_Iya sih Saso sama Naru beranteman dulu awalnya. Yah, semoga aja saya bisa buat cerita yang temanya mainstream gini dengan alur yang antimainstream. Hehe, nantian jadiannya. Masih pemanasan*?* dulu. Aduh, sayangnya bakalan sampe 10 chap atau lebih deh kayaknya. Soalnya saya angkat banyak tema di sini (persahabatan, keluarga, pergolakan batin, sekolah, dll), maaf yaaa. _**Tico Michaelis **_udah biasa Sasunya ngadepin Naru wkswks. Nggak, saya masih kelas 2 SMA niiih. _**Yukiko senju **_nantian sukanya, Saso masih banyak sebelnya. _**Aichan14**_ iya nih wkwk. _**Akihiko Fukuda 71 **_wkswks okeh, lagi mikirin gimana cara sikap nyebelinnya Naru (di mata Saso) bisa ngubah cara pandang Saso terhadap temen nih. _**Hanazawa kai **_hehe, makasih. _**Ollanara511 **_mungkin wkwk. Yah, kita liat aja gimana cara saya bikin Saso ngubah pola pikirnya (belum kepikiran). _**Mifta cinya **_hehehe, makasih. _**Aristy **_okee, ditunggu ya hehehe. _**Kitsune **_iya nih, soalnya susah mau bikin yang seriusan. Kalimat chap 1 yah? Hehe, bagus deh kalo suka, abis saya ngerasa rada melankolis gitu. Seringan cinta sepihak? Hm... saya agak hipster, jadi kayaknya nggak gitu-gitu amat deh. _**Calpa **_Bagus deh kalo alurnya pas. Lalala, doain aja semoga sama Sasu. _**Uzumaki Prince Dobe-nii **_ntar saingan koook. Emang sih awalnya Saso jual mahal gitu, namanya anak egois #digampar _**Guest **_makasih._

* * *

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Batas © Kuas tak bertinta**

**Warning : OOC(maybe), AU, Typo(s), FemNaru, etc.**

_**Inspiration by "Best Day of Our Lives-Evan T. Ft. Avril Lavigne"**_

**_Special for Akihiko Fukuda 71_**

Naru menghela napas kesekian kalinya dengan tatapan bosan tingkat dewa. Sibuk mengamati Sasuke yang kini sedang (sok) sibuk membaca buku pelajaran dengan wajah yang tidak menyenangkan stadium akut. Oh, ayolah! Ini bahkan baru lima hari sejak mereka ditempatkan berdasarkan jurusan masing-masing. Baru lima hari sejak hasil tes penempatan jurusan keluar, dan baru lima hari pula sejak mereka duduk di bangku ini –di sebelah cowok suram yang katanya bernama Sasori itu. Oke, jangan bahas cowok suram itu jika tidak ingin mendapat gamparan dari Naru. Tapi... akhhh, bagaimana bisa dengan semangatnya si Teme ini membaca buku tebal macam... akuntansi begitu?

Iya, Akuntansi... apa tidak ada hal lain yang lebih menarik dari yang namanya membaca begitu? Kenapa sih pikiran sahabatnya ini terlalu _hipster_ sampai di saat jam istirahat begini sempat-sempatnya melakukan hal serius begitu? Apa makanan di kantin kurang menggugah selera seorang Sasuke? Atau Narunya saja yang terlalu rakus sampai membandingkan kegiatan Sasuke dengan makanan kantin. Ah, intinya... Naru kesal.

Eh... tunggu dulu...

Naru menghentikan umpatan-umpatan sarkas yang dilakukannya dalam hati sejenak, mulai memikirkan tulisan di buku tebal tersebut. A-k-u-n-t-a-n-s-i... 9 huruf, 4 suku kata. Dan lagi...

Kenapa si Teme ini masih berminat membaca buku yang berbau jurusan IPS begitu padahal jelas-jelas dia masuk jurusan IPA? Yah, walaupun Naru juga tahu bahwa sebelum penempatan jurusan memang mereka sempat dibagikan seluruh buku mata pelajaran oleh perpustakaan sekolah. Wajar saja sih Sasuke memiliki buku akuntansi begitu. Hanya saja, kenapa dia masih mau membaca buku itu? Apa karena...

Oh, Naru mengerti sekarang...

"Teme... kenapa kau memilih masuk jurusan IPA?" dengan sesantai mungkin, Naru memberanikan diri bertanya. Membuat si Teme yang disebut-sebut menghentikan sejenak pikirannya mengenai pelajaran yang sedang ia baca. Bagus, jiwa kepo Naru tampaknya mulai keluar.

"Kenapa? Tentu saja karena... aku lebih suka menghitung daripada menghafal," oh, ya? Naru yakin berkali-kali lipat bahwa ini adalah jawaban tersongong yang pernah dikeluarkan Sasuke selama ini. Apa si Teme ini sangat meremehkan dirinya sampai-sampai memberikan jawaban yang jelas-jelas bulsyit macam itu. Naru tahu jelas bahwa Sasuke menjawab asal pertanyaannya barusan, dan Naru tidak suka itu.

"Tapi biologi banyak hafalannya, tuh. Bahkan kimia juga... aku tidak yakin kalau itu alasanmu yang sebenarnya," Naru mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah buku yang dibaca Sasuke. Memberi kode ke arah Sasuke dengan lirikan barusan bahwa ia membutuhkan jawaban lebih.

"Kau pernah bilang kalau kau ingin jadi pengusaha, kan? Bahkan sejak kita masih duduk di kelas 1 SMP. Nilai ekonomimu selalu jadi yang terbaik."

Sasuke mendengus sebentar. Sudah mengerti ke arah mana maksud pembicaraan Dobe kuning ini. Yah, baiklah...

"Dan kau pernah bilang kalau ingin jadi dokter. Nilai biologi dan kimiamu juga bagus. Memangnya, kenapa, Dobe?"

"Tentu saja kenapa-kenapa. Kau memilih jurusan IPA padahal jelas-jelas tujuanmu sejak awal menjadi pengusaha yang membutuhkan pengetahuan lebih di bidang ekonomi," helaan napas menguar dari pihak Sasuke. Sasuke hanya berusaha menetralkan dirinya mendengar ocehan Naru yang terdengar sangat tidak santai. Sasuke sudah biasa menghadapi sikap kepo si Dobe ini. Tapi kali ini, kekepoan Naru menyangkut masalah pribadinya dan ini tidak bisa dibiarkan.

"Memang... tapi masalah ekonomi dan lainnya itu kan bisa saja aku fokuskan saat aku kuliah nanti. Lagipula kalaupun tidak bisa, aku masih bisa memilih masuk jurusan teknik."

Naru semakin mengerutkan dahinya. Oh... kenapa jawaban Sasuke terlihat semakin janggal di benaknya?

"Dengar, ya Teme... kalau kau memang mau fokus hanya saat kuliah nanti, lalu kenapa kau sudah sibuk membaca buku akuntansi dengan seserius ini? Itu artinya kau masih terobsesi, kan? Kenapa... kau terpaksa masuk jurusan IPA ini? Apa karena... aku?" Naru menyingkirkan buku akuntansi yang ada di tangan Sasuke perlahan. Berusaha membuat Sasuke fokus ke pembicaraan mereka. Sukses membuat suasana berubah drastis menjadi (sok) serius.

"Apa karena kau melihat aku yang terlalu baka ini jadinya kau memutuskan ikut masuk ke IPA? Kau takut aku tidak bisa mengikuti pelajaran di jurusan ini?" Sasuke _speechless_ mendadak mendengar argumen Naru. Iyaaa, memang benar karena Naru dia merelakan semua itu, dan lagi, ya... memang salah satu faktor yang menguatkan keputusannya ini juga karena kepeduliannya terhadap nilai-nilai Naru untuk ke depan.

Tapi yang paling penting bukan itu...

Dia hanya ingin terus bersama Naru. Apa itu salah?

Sasuke hanya mengangkat bahunya, memberikan gestur tubuh yang ambigu di mata Naru. Tidak berniat mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Tidak berniat memberitahu Naru tentang keinginannya. Keinginannya sebagai seorang sahabat yang tak ingin berpisah darinya. Dari seorang Namikaze Naru.

"Sudahlah, sudah terlanjur, kan? Lagipula itu bukan masalah bagiku. Aku kan tidak Dobe sepertimu, jadi menyesuaikan pelajaran bukan hal yang sulit bagiku," seringaian mengejek menguar dari bibir Sasuke. Sukses membuat perhatian Naru teralihkan. Sasuke... sengaja. Karena Sasuke tahu, kekepoan Naru benar-benar berada di tingkat yang tidak bisa diselamatkan lagi, oleh karena itu _skill_ mengalihkan perhatian ala Sasuke benar-benar harus digunakan untuk menghindari pertanyaan-demi pertanyaan yang akan muncul nantinya.

"Cih... sepertinya aku menyesal bersimpati padamu di awal tadi. Dasar narsis alay!"

Naru meninju pelan bahu Sasuke yang duduk di sebelahnya. Lalu melipat tangannya di atas meja dan meletakkan kepalanya di atas sana. Dengan pandangan yang tak lepas dari wajah Sasuke yang kini sibuk kembali membuka buku bacaannya. Yah, mungkin tidak apa menyia-nyiakan waktu istirahat kali ini hanya untuk sekedar menatap wajah Sasuke dan menungguinya melakukan hobi anehnya.

Walaupun berbagai presepsi-presepsi baru yang terus bermunculan di benaknya mengenai Sasuke tetap tak bisa dihilangkan olehnya. Karena dia sudah mengenal Teme ini sejak lama. Dan dia tidak sedobe yang Sasuke pikirkan.

"Woy, Kakashi-sensei sudah membuatkan kita denah tempat duduk baru, nih! Berlaku mulai habis istirahat ini. Yang berani pindah-pindah, uang kas-nya bakal disuruh bayar tiga kali lipat tiap jamnya!"

Suara cempreng Kiba sukses membuat Naru berjengit pelan. Sialan, kenapa sih Kiba memiliki suara se-_absurd_ ini? Membuat mood Naru untuk berpikir serius mengenai Sasuke menguap begitu saja. Tolonglah, cuma masalah tempat duduk saja sampai memakai power sebesar itu dalam ucapannya.

Dan pendeklarasian Kiba barusan, sukses membuat anak-anak sekelas berkumpul dengan brutal untuk sekedar melihat selembar kertas yang berisi denah tempat duduk baru mereka. Terkecuali Naru dan Sasuke yang hanya menoleh singkat ke arah Kiba. 'Cih, dasar Teme sok cool' batin Naru sambil sekilas melirik tajam ke arah Sasuke. Namun tetap bergeming di tempat duduknya dan hanya dilanjutkan dengan mengamati kumpulan teman-teman sekelasnya dari bangkunya sendiri.

"Ishhh! Siapa nih, Hinata Hyuuga hoki duduk sama Sasuke! Nilai ulangannya pasti lebih terjamin buat ke depan!" 'dan pemandangan mata lebih baik juga tentunya', batin Ino iri di dalam hati.

Mendengar ucapan Ino, Naru memiringkan kepalanya. Oh, bagus... Kakashinting itu cari gara-gara rupanya. Jadi dia tidak satu meja dengan Sasuke lagi, begitu?! Hah, lihat bagaimana nasib nilai-nilai ulangan hariannya untuk ke depan tanpa Sasuke yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Arghhh! 1 bulan duduk bareng Ino?! Ampuni dosaku, Tuhan!" Menma menjerit lebay begitu mengetahui bahwa dia dipasangkan dengan cewek gahar macam Ino. Sukses mendapat gamparan penuh cinta dari si pirang Ino.

Dan berbagai grasak-grusuk lainnya yang terus bersahut-sahutan...

"Woy woy... liat! Mampus..." suara Kiba mengintrupsi kebisingan tersebut dengan wajah yang melotot sok horor sambil menunjuk-nunjuk kertas tersebut.

Dan susulan wajah horor anak-anak lain yang berada di sekitarnya sukses membuat Naru mengerutkan dahinya penasaran.

Kenapa dengan mereka? Naru yang sejak tadi hanya mengamati dari tempat duduknya menjadi ikut penasaran terhadap apa yang dilihat oleh Kiba. Jangan bilang kalau di kertas itu terpampang foto alay Kakashi? _Well_, yang terakhir garing, jadi tolong abaikan.

"I-ini akan jadi perang dunia..." ucap Menma dramatis. Disusul dengan aura sok melankolis anak-anak lain. Hah, lebay...

"Naru duduk dengan Sasori?" tambah Sai datar dengan tatapan kosong. Sukses membuat suasana sinetron abis.

Cih... Naru memutar bola matanya bosan. Hanya itu, toh... masalah tempat duduk saja? Tolonglah, dikiranya apa sampai seberlebihan itu mengata-ngatai perang dunia.

Apanya yang horor dari dia yang disebangkukan dengan Saso –eh?! Apa tadi katanya?!

"Hah?! Aku... sama siapa?!" jeritan seriosa Naru mendominasi seluruh kelas MIA 4. Membuat seisi kelas sweatdrop massal di tengah hari yang cerah ini. Dan sukses membuat telinga Sasuke berdenging berkepanjangan dengan frekuensi yang luar biasa.

Kucing kambing kelinci kuda dan segala hewan berkaki empat lainnya. Kenapa harus Sasori?!

Mungkin kau sedang bermimpi buruk, Naru... ya, semoga...

.

"Teme..."

"hn?"

"Nomor dua ini bagaimana caranya..."

"Sebentar, aku selesaikan yang nomor 5 dulu."

'krik krik krik'

"Teme..."

Panggilan lirih ke sekian kalinya yang berasal dari belakang Sasuke sukses membuat Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya untuk sekedar merespon satu kata singkat itu.

"Apa?"

"... bosan."

'krik krik krik'

Oh, ayolah... bosan bosan bosan. Jujur saja, ini sudah kesekian kalinya Sasuke menoleh-noleh ke belakang seperti film rusak karena panggilan Naru. Mending kalau jelas apa yang mau dibicarakan. Lah ini... dari tadi Dobe ini hanya sibuk bilang 'bosan', 'nomor ini bagaimana, aku tidak mengerti semuanya', 'jangan ngadep depan terus', 'aku mati dalam keheningan', dan berbagai ucapan alay lainnya. Sasuke tidak mengerti, sinetron macam apa saja yang sudah Naru tonton sampai bisa berbicara sedramatis itu hanya karena pisah duduk dengannya.

"Kalau kau bosan, kerjakan soal yang diberikan Sensei, sana... aku lebih bosan mendengar percakapan tidak jelas kalian berdua," Sasori yang sejak tadi juga menjadi pendengar setia rengekan-rengekan Naru kini memotong pembicaraan keduanya. Sudah jengah dengan segala keaalayan bocah kuning pembuat penyakit mata dan telinga di sebelahnya ini.

Naru memicingkan matanya tajam ke arah Sasori yang tiba-tiba ikut campur dalam percakapan mereka. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya bisa menghela napas dan membalikkan badannya ke depan kembali, berusaha keras pura-pura tidak melihat maupun mendengar segala bentuk ocehan nista keduanya yang baru akan dimulai.

Di sisi lain Naru sudah memasang wajah tidak suka yang sangat kentara. Inilah yang Naru benci. Dihadapkan dalam skenario hidup yang menyebalkan dan membuatnya merasa memiliki dosa berjibun karena dipertemukan dengan cowok sarkas tukang ikut campur masalah orang.

"Apa? Naksir padaku sampai memasang tatapan seintim itu?" kami-samaaaa! Gamparlah Naru bolak-balik di tengah kelas sekarang. Tolonglah, setelah di hadapkan dengan cobaan hidup macam pisah tempat duduk dengan si Teme, sekarang dia harus di satu mejakan dengan cowok suram pembawa aura negatif stadium kronis macam Sasori?! Hah, tabahkanlah hati Naru.

"Hah, jangan buat aku tertawa hanya karena ucapan konyolmu."

Sasori menaikkan kedua alisnya dan menghentikan gerakan menulis tangan kanannya sejenak. Sekilas tertangkap oleh matanya seringaian super sok dari cewek di sebelahnya ini. Oh, cewek ini sudah merasa hebat, begitu? Atau... cewek ini tidak tahu siapa dia? Sasori sangat yakin kalau kemampuan otak cewek ini jauh di bawahnya.

"Aku tidak butuh tawa seorang cewek idiot yang bahkan tidak bisa mengerjakan soal semudah nomor 2 ini," jika dianalogikan dalam bentuk kalor, maka seringaian yang semula menjadi milik Naru, kini berpindah ke diri Sasori. Hah, rasakan... cewek itu pikir hanya dia saja apa yang bisa berkata belagu begitu?

Hening... tampaknya Naru tidak berniat melanjutkan adu mulut yang mulai terjadi di antara keduanya. Namun...

"Ajarkan..." hah? Apa tadi katanya? Cewek ini minta ajarkan apa dan kepada siapa?

"Kau mengerti nomor 2, kan? Kalau begitu ajarkan aku, jujur saja, aku memang bodoh di pelajaran macam fisika begini."

Dengan gerakan patah-patah, Sasori menatap Naru dengan tatapan yang sulit didefinisikan.

Hah? Yang benar saja... cewek arogan super sombong minta digampar dan alay ini... tiba-tiba meminta untuk diajari olehnya? Oleh seorang Sasori yang dicapnya sebagai cowok muram? Jangan bilang kalau ada virus baru di musim pancaroba begini yang membuat otak orang di sebelahnya ini terganggu...

Bukannya... cewek ini benar-benar benci padanya sampai selalu mengeluarkan kalimat sarkas setiap mereka berinteraksi? Ta-tapi... ah! Jangan bilang kalau ini salah satu strategi liciknya. Berpura-pura, eh?

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba minta diajari begini?"

"Tentu saja karena aku tidak mengerti. Hah, sekarang siapa yang terlihat baka, hn?"

Oh, ya? Bagaimana bisa dia berkata sejujur ini di depan lawannya sendiri?

"Beri aku alasan kenapa aku harus mengajarimu."

"Pertama, Sasuke sibuk dengan dirinya sendiri sehingga aku tidak bisa bertanya padanya. Kedua, kau bilang kau mengerti nomor dua bahkan sampai sepamer itu padaku. Jadi kupikir, tidak ada salahnya jika kau berbagi ilmu untuk orang bodoh yang tidak tahu apa-apa seperti aku, kan? Toh tidak mengurangi kepintaranmu."

Dan setelah berpikir beberapa detik, Sasori menghela napasnya sejenak lalu mengambil buku tulis Naru dan pensil di tangannya.

"Baiklah... perhatikan baik-baik agar otak idiotmu mengerti," kata Sasori songong. Sukses membuat Naru berjengit untuk tidak menggampar wajah belagu cowok suram ini. Sabar, Naru... memang faktanya kau tidak bisa mengerjakan soal ini, jadi ucapan cowok ini tidak sepenuhnya salah walaupun sangat menyebalkan.

Sasori tidak mengerti kenapa dia bisa-bisanya luluh semudah ini dan mau-maunya mengajari Naru. Padahal yang dia tahu selama ini, dia paling benci jika harus berbagi dengan orang lain. Karena yang dia lihat, persaingan di dunia sekolah begitu besar dan membuatnya benar-benar tidak peduli terhadap kesulitan orang lain. Egois? Ya... memang.

Tapi... hanya dengan alasan sederhana seperti itu, dia rela membagikan jawaban nomor 2 ini kepada seorang Namikaze Naru.

Entahlah, yang Sasori mengerti hanya kejujuran sikap Naru yang sedikit membuatnya terkesan. Ya, hanya sedikit, tidak terkesannya banyak. Setidaknya, walaupun belagu, bocah kuning ini berperilaku sportif dan mengakui segala kekurangannya bahkan dengan kejujuran yang sangat jujur.

Yang sepertinya membuat Sasori berpikir tidak masalah jika harus berbagi jawaban dengannya. Walaupun bocah ini super menyebalkan dan membuat suasana hatinya naik turun.

Karena dia sadar, sikap Naru yang kadang sok dan kadang terlalu jujur ini... membuat Sasori sedikit lebih tertarik untuk melihat lebih apa yang ada di dalam diri seorang Naru.

Bukan, bukan untuk menjadi teman... Sasori tak butuh itu.

Hanya saja, tertarik dalam artian menjadi objek pengamatan baru baginya.

Hanya sebatas itu, tdiak lebih.

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N:** Yah, to the point aja... kemungkinan besar saya bakal balik ke FFn pertengahan bulan Desember. Gomennnnn! Bukannya gak bertanggung jawab, cuma saya punya beberapa permasalahan di _Real Life_ yang ngebuat saya harus meninggalkan semua hobi saya (baca komik, ngetik ff, baca ff, gambar, dll).

Jadi fic ini mungkin fic terakhir saya sebelum saya balik lagi ke dunia FFn pertengahan desember (semoga deh bisa balik ke sini). Saya gak tahu ke depan bakal bisa balik ke sini secara pasti apa nggak. Yang jelas, saya bakal berusaha tepatin janji dan buat fic ini tamat.

Yah, kalo mau tanya-tanya apapun bisa kontak saya (cek profil saya atau pm saya soalnya saya terkoneksi 24 jam sama email saya, jadi pm kalian pasti masuk dan kebaca).

Hontou ni gomenasai, buat Akihiko Fukuda 71 karena mempending cerita ini, buat autumn. aoki juga ya yang Stupid gamenya padahal udah mau tamat, dan buat Poln huweee, gue minta maaf RinHaru lo ketahan.

Dan buat readers sekalian gomeeeen.

Yah, sebagai permintaan maaf, saya kasih spoiler next chap!

_Mind to review?_

**Kuas tak bertinta**

* * *

**Next Chap:**

"Oh, Tou-san dan Kaa-san tidak jadi pulang minggu ini? hahaha... tidak masalah, Naru pasti baik-baik saja kok, di sini."

"Apa sih yang membuatmu selalu berpikir terlalu naif?"

"Sahabat yang tidak bisa dipercaya, selalu menusuk dari belakang, dan segala sisi negatif lainnya... itu bukan arti sahabat yang sebenarnya. Kalau ada yang mengaku-ngaku sahabat tapi bersikap begitu, itu hanya titlenya saja sahabat. Karena sahabat yang sebenarnya tidak akan berlaku seperti itu. Tolong bedakan antara musuh dan sahabat."


End file.
